


Bursts

by starbirthed



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, One Shot Collection, Oneshot, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, but a good hella mess, i am stony trash and i wanted to get back into writing fics so here i am, it's gonna be a hella mess, my longest yeah boi for superhusbands ever, with a oneshot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbirthed/pseuds/starbirthed
Summary: Our love came in bursts. At first, little by little. And then suddenly-all at once.





	1. Faking It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is the start of my Stony oneshot collection. These oneshots, titled Bursts, will come from very prompts and AUs and wherever else I draw inspiration. I hope you enjoy the messy times that are to come from these two, but I'm excited to get back into writing again with my favorite pairing in the entire universe and then some: stony. Enjoy!

**BURST 01**   


Faking It. 

Rating: T

* * *

 

Steve discovered that Tony was great at being fake. 

 

No, fake wasn’t the right word.  _ Fake  _ sounded judgemental and harsh. Maybe it was. However as Steve stood off to the side, watching Tony work the room with natural ease, he couldn’t help but notice how well Tony could put on a performance. 

 

The Avengers were at a gala tonight.  _ PR _ , Fury had told them. A way to humanize the team so ‘threat’ wasn’t so synonymous with ‘Avengers’ anymore. The Maria Stark Foundation was their go-to means for hosting charity events. Tony used his connections and influence to invite both socialites, politicians, and even the common man to these parties. 

 

_Tony knew_ _so many people_ , Steve thought. Everywhere Tony went, someone stopped to say hello. Someone laughed at his joke. Someone batted their eyelashes at him. People were all over Tony, yet it seemed Tony was barely registering them. There was a level of connection that was just shallow enough to pass as though they all entered the deep end. But Tony, Steve watched, always kept people at a distance.

 

And it was through that damn  _ fake smile.  _

 

“Having fun?”

 

Steve glanced to the side, seeing Natasha walk over to him. She was holding onto two glasses. She offered him a drink and he took it, but he didn’t drink right away. 

 

“Parties aren’t really my thing.”

 

“I can tell, wallflower.” Natasha took a slow sip, following Steve’s gaze that had been drawn back to Tony. She raised an eyebrow. “He’s a real natural at the schmooze and booze game.”

 

_ Natural.  _ No, that word didn’t sit right. There was nothing natural about the way Tony was acting. The way he was  _ smiling.  _

 

Steve’s seen Tony smile. That was  _ not  _ his smile. It wasn’t so . . . cold.  _ Detached.  _

 

Steve didn’t like this Tony’s smile. 

 

He didn’t even know  _ when  _ he had gotten so attached to Tony’s smile. Maybe it was from living together and seeing how Tony acted around people he was truly comfortable with. How  _ alive  _ Tony became when he was talking about a topic he was passionate about. Or whenever he showed Steve a cultural reference from this century and, although Steve was a bit slow to catch on, would smile and laugh and tease him and  _ God  _ that smile did things to Steve’s stomach anytime it was directed his way. 

 

“If you’re not going to drink that I’m taking it back.” Natasha’s gaze was back on Steve. He felt like she was trying to break him apart. Figure out what had made him go silent. She was a smart girl, and the two had grown close over the past few months. No doubt she’d pick up on his  _ odd  _ fascination for the oddity that was Tony Stark. 

 

“I’ll drink it,” and he did, but it’s only a sip. Not enough to make Natasha ease off the scrutiny. 

 

Laughter bursts from a small gathering in the crowd. Tony’s in the center, moving his hands wildly. The circle of people around him are absolutely  _ enamored _ . Their eyes are wide. Their jaws slack. Steve knew that look very well. It was the same look Natasha called him out for having whenever Tony started talking about one of his inventions. 

 

Or breathed. 

 

A waiter came by Natasha and Steve with a platter of empty champagne flutes. Natasha put hers on the tray and Steve followed. Natasha rolled her eyes and moved so she was standing in front of Steve and, more importantly, his view of Tony. 

 

“Nat-”

 

“No. Do not  _ Nat  _ me. Do you want to go over there?”

 

“W-What?” Steve jumps, inhaling sharply. “No I’m-I’m content right where I am.”

 

“Right. That’s why you’re staring at Tony like a lost puppy.”

 

“I am not-I’m no lost puppy. I quite like my corner. It’s cozy.”

 

“It’s  _ pathetic _ . Go talk to him.” 

 

“He’s . . . in the middle of something.”

 

“Yeah. And you and I  _ both  _ know he’s not enjoying himself. So go over there and  _ do  _ something.” Natasha went behind Steve to give him a push. Of course he didn’t budge. But the glare she threw at him was enough to get him moving. 

 

His feet felt like lead as he maneuvered through the throng of people. Every step he took shot warning signals flying throughout Steve’s system. He should go back to his corner. This world-it wasn’t his space. Natasha was right. Tony  _ did  _ thrive over the schmooze and booze. Steve could see that as he approached the small crowd. Yet he couldn’t handle seeing Tony’s smile not reaching his damn eyes. Steve loved it when Tony’s smile reached his eyes. They get crinkles around the corners and-

 

Steve approached the outer ring of the crowd. He could hear Tony before he could see him. 

 

“Bradley you  _ dog _ . You and I both know you  _ still  _ owe me from our last game of pool.” 

 

Bradley, a stout middle-aged man who was  _ very  _ red in the face, chuckled. “If we’re talking about repaying. . .” a lick of the lips. A  _ wandering hand  _ down Tony’s arm. “I can think of something.”

 

On impulse, Steve grabbed Tony’s arm. 

 

Tony jumped. Steve’s heart pounded loudly in his ears as Tony’s gaze dropped to his arm, then back to Steve. Steve swallowed. 

 

“Team meeting. Balcony.”

 

Steve couldn’t decipher the look in Tony’s eyes. But then he was turning around to wave off the crowd, promising his swift return. The two moved their way to the balcony. The cold December air did nothing to cool the heat pooling underneath Steve’s skin. 

 

“Oh my God, Cap. Your sixth sense is impeccable as always.” Tony adjusted his tie while Steve made his way over to the balcony. The cold air was very much needed to  _ cool  _ Steve’s hot-headed behavior. What had he done? Yes, reckless was his second nature but he hadn’t thought past the point of  _ must get Tony out of there and away from  _ **_Bradley_ ** . 

 

Steve knew any second now, Tony would catch onto his trick. 

 

“Thought I’d  _ never  _ catch a break.” Tony pulled down his tie a bit. Tony stood beside Steve and Steve caught a glimpse of skin peeking through the small opening from Tony’s collar. 

 

His throat suddenly went dry. 

 

Steve swallowed. “You definitely know how to work a crowd.” 

 

“Years of training,” Tony said flippantly, running a hand through his hair. “You don’t grow up in the lap of insane luxury and  _ not  _ learn how to do a little dance to keep people happy.” 

 

Steve watched Tony glance around the balcony. No doubt wondering when the rest of the Avengers would arrive. When Tony’s eyes fell on him, Steve’s breath caught. The light in Tony’s eyes, although hidden behind his shades, alerted Steve that Tony had finally caught onto his ruse. 

 

“I don’t remember the Avengers being just two people.” Steve expected anger and sarcasm but instead, he heard amusement. 

 

His shoulders relaxed and Steve let a bemused smile rest upon his lips. “Fury didn’t give you the memo?”

 

Tony barked out a laugh. “Hilarious! As if I’d  _ actually  _ read Fury’s memos.” and then, for the first time tonight, Steve saw an actual smile appear on Tony’s face.

 

It was small, a little crooked, but  _ damn  _ did it sent a warmth like no other burning through Steve’s veins. No alcohol served tonight could give Steve the same effect Tony’s smile did. 

 

_ I’m in trouble.  _

 

“Cap, you good?” Tony waved a hand in front of Steve’s face and Steve was suddenly brought back to the real world. Crap. He was staring. 

 

“Yeah. I-Your smile just-it was real.” could he be anymore awkward? Steve cleared his throat, glancing  Steve hated the way Tony cocked his head. The way his eyes narrowed and one of his perfectly trimmed eyebrows arched like he was studying Steve the way he studied blueprints for new tech. With  _ fine scrutiny _ . With precise care and attention. Steve felt weak under that gaze. Super serum be  _ damned _ .

 

“What does that mean?”

 

_ He hated that question. _ “It means . . .” Steve brought his gaze back to Tony. He hated that he couldn’t read anything from his face. “When you’re out there, schmoozing- _ playing the game _ . You look . . . you look like you’re not enjoying yourself. That smile-its  _ fake _ . I don’t like it. I’ve seen your real smile Tony. And that one . . .” Steve feels heat pooling in his cheeks. The urge to bite down on his tongue is  _ so strong  _ right now, but he’s already come this far. Tony’s still staring at him blankly and he wants to smash through whatever mask Tony’s constructed. “Your real smile-is really . . .  _ beautiful _ .” 

 

Damn it. He’s blushing. 

 

Tony’s absolutely still and Steve suddenly feels like an idiot for even going that far. It’s done now. His words out in the open dangling like the stars hanging above their heads. A waiter comes onto the balcony asking if everything’s alright but Tony waves them away with his hand. Steve waits for Tony to say something,  _ anything _ and then suddenly Tony’s close. So close their lips almost touch. Wait. 

 

Wait no.

 

Their lips are touching. Because Tony’s  _ kissing  _ him. Hard and assertive, roughly taking Steve’s mouth and Steve  _ gives in so easily.  _ Wraps his arms around Tony’s shoulders and pulls him even closer. Tony’s hands find Steve’s hips to pull him in at the same time and Steve groans because  _ damn  _ he did not know kissing Tony could feel so-

 

“You think my smile’s beautiful?”

 

Steve snaps his eyes opened and is greeted with the sight of Tony panting. Lips red and cheeks flushed and thank  _ God  _ the light is back in Tony’s eyes cause Steve was going to commit bloody murder if it never returned. 

 

“Yes,” Steve rasps. He licks his lips as his eyes drop to Tony’s mouth. “I do.”

 

“God-I-remind me I owe Natasha fifty dollars.” 

 

“Wait, what-?” 

 

But he doesn’t finish his sentence because Tony’s kissing him again and Steve has no choice but to let it happen because, he’s realized, Tony’s mouth was a  _ beautiful _ , beautiful gift to experience. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Prove You Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write smut and then this happened so now you're getting angst instead.

**BURST 02**

Prove You Wrong 

**Rating:** T

* * *

 

“You’re wrong and I’ll prove it.”

Tony blinks, coffee mug hovering inches from his lips. He takes a sip before responding. “Uh, what?”

Tony and Steve were the only ones left in the kitchen after Breakfast that morning. Everyone else had things to do. People to see. Stuff to blow up and worlds to save. The usual. Today, Tony and Steve’s schedule this morning happened to be free of any responsibilities.

Which meant that Tony couldn’t escape this talk even if he tried. And boy  _ would he try _ .

He can’t read the look Steve was giving him. Wait, no. That was a lie. He can  _ totally  _ read the look Steve was giving him-he just doesn’t like it. It was the same look Steve gave at people who thought he wasn’t capable of completing a task.

A look of pure  _ defiance  _ fueling a hellbent urge to  _ completely prove them wrong. _

Tony loves that look. When he isn’t on the receiving end of it.

“About us,” Steve continues, arms folded.

Tony takes another sip. Stall. Evade.  _ Dodge _ . “Us meaning?”

“You’re stalling.”

_ Shit. Exposed _ . Tony feels a facial muscle twitch as he brings the coffee mug to his lips. Only he was all out of coffee.  _ Shit. Again.  _ “No, I’m drinking coffee. Also I never stall. Especially when I’m driving stick. Just one of the many talents Tony Stark has carrying under their belt. Wow, did I just refer to myself in the third person?” Steve shoots Tony a withering glare. Tony slurps  _ loudly _ .

“God-” Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. Great. Good. Get exasperated and drop the conversation. Don’t push any further than you’ve already tried against Tony’s many layers of armor and bullshit.

But no, Steve  _ doesn’t know how to give up.  _ Tony knows this better than anyone. Because when people gave up on Tony-called him hopeless and a ticking time bomb waiting to explode-Steve was always there. Steve  _ never  _ gave up on him. So it shouldn’t have shocked Tony when Steve closes the distance between them to trap Tony’s body against the kitchen counter.

“Um-”  _ dammit  _ why did he have to run out of coffee? He can’t keep fake drinking coffee forever! Well he could but- “I’m claustrophobic.”

“You fly around in a suit of armor, Tony.”

“Jarvis’s voice soothes me.  _ Still _ , claustrophobic. And you are  _ too  _ close.” Tony held up his empty coffee mug between their faces, turning his head. He felt his fingers twitch around the coffee mug. Feels his throat grow dry as he felt Steve’s breath on his face. It was minty. The bastard used  _ minty toothpaste.  _ How… how…  _ American _ !

“Why won’t you give me a chance?” Steve’s voice is so broken in that moment that Tony almost,  _ almost  _ regrets being an asshole.

Almost,  _ almost  _ regret the three nights prior to their stand off in the kitchen when Steve kissed him after an Avengers movie night and confessed his attraction for the mechanic. Almost,  _ almost  _ regret kissing Steve back because those lips were sinfully delicious for someone who was supposed to represent the wholeness and goodness of America.

“Why won’t you give  _ us  _ a chance?”

Fuck it all to  _ hell _ .

“Steve-you… you know me. You know I’m-” Tony flails his right hand in the air, “messy.”

Steve frowns. “You mean like… lifestyle wise? You keep a pretty clean workshop-”

“No! Not like that. Messy as in, problematic. As in Tony Stark and self destructive, reckless, and incapable of being with another human being that isn’t made out of robotic parts, are synonymous.”

That adorable, confused pout Steve gave Tony  would be the fucking death of him. He needed to leave. He needed to leave immediately but his mind had become so wired and focused on how strong Steve’s thighs were that pinned him against the counter. And how if he focused  _ just  _ right he could feel the outline of Steve’s dick pressed against his crotch and-fuck. If he popped a boner right now he would-

“I’m aware of this.”

That makes Tony look at him. Actually look at Steve. And he saw Steve smile, as if that’s all he ever wanted. Was for Tony to look his way. And  _ fuck  _ if Tony’s heart didn’t twist painfully in his chest seeing that reaction so purely displayed on Steve’s face. Plus his words. That affirmation and confirmation of Tony’s messiness but also the  _ acceptance _ of Tony’s flaws makes Tony lighthearted.

“Awesome. So you’re declaring yourself batshit  _ insane  _ for wanting to be with me.”

A shrug, “Probably,” and a fucking  _ lopsided grin that needs to be wiped the fuck off immediately.  _ Steve smiling like that should be fucking illegal! Tony’s heart rate’s a chaotic mess right now.

“Great. Awesome.  _ Now seriously can you not pin me against the counter _ ?”

Steve has the audacity to look shocked.  _ Right, yes, because you’ve conveniently forgot you have your  super serum blessed body pressed against my not super serum blessed body.  _ Tony wants to be vaporized right now.

“No.”

“No?’

“Yes.”

“ _ Yes? _ ”

“No, I won’t. Because if I do, you’ll run away.”

“Oh come on now, Cap. You know I don’t  _ run _ .”

Ah, yes. The infamous Steve glare. Tony hates the shiver that dances down his spine from it. Right. Evading.

“I’m not letting you leave. I know-” Steve licks his lips, suddenly turning sheepish. “That kiss we shared a few days ago. I felt something. And I know you did too.” Steve looks Tony square in the eyes. Blue eyes color with passion and want and need and it sucks the breath out of Tony. “Please. Don’t-don’t avoid that.”

There are a lot of reasons why Tony should avoid it. Most, if not all, of those reasons circle back to him. Tony. The main problem.  _ Always  _ the problem. That’s why he never worked out with Pepper. He was never enough. He was always messing up and Pepper was tired of dealing with his mess. Which is rightfully so because being with Tony Stark is a full time commitment. Hell,  _ being  _ Tony Stark is a full time commitment. One that tires out Tony more than people thought.

But then there’s Steve. Pure Steve. Well, no, not pure. Tony has learned from living in the same place as Steve that the guy could be just as raunchy as the next guy, but just chose not too. But still, compared to Tony Steve was  _ pure _ . Untouchable. A bright light that Tony can only look at from his workshop tower for an hour max because staring too long gave him  _ hope _ . A hope that maybe, maybe, he could feel that light and the warmth it gives off and bathe himself in it.

He’s not worthy of that, though.

He never will be.

Tony sets his mug down with a sigh. There’s a hopeful look in Steve’s eyes that Tony catches for a second. He cups Steve’s face. Feels his heart embedded with shrapnel twinge as Steve leans into it. Tony sighs again as he leans forward so their foreheads touch.

“I want this so badly,” Tony rasps, licking his lips. Steve tilts his head, a soft exhale escapes his lips. Tony wants to capture Steve’s lips and devour all his exhales.

But he doesn’t.

“I’m so sorry,” his voice is barely above a whisper. He feels Steve stiffen in his hold. Steve leans back, blue eyes stormy with emotions: confusion and hurt and  _ disappointment.  _ Tony felt ice crawl on his skin. He hates doing this. He  _ hates  _ it. “I can’t. I’m sorry.”

_ I’m sorry I’m a coward who’s too scared of fucking things up with you to go for it. _

_ I’m sorry I literally have zero faith in myself to make you happy to be with you. _

_ I’m sorry that I’m not enough and can’t be enough and will never be enough to stay by your side. _

Each and every excuse that runs through Tony’s head as he watches Steve process his words sounds  _ selfish _ . And they jab their edges into Tony’s pierced and damaged heart one by one.

Steve steps back first. There’s a distance as wide as a chasm that opens up between them even though now they’re a good foot apart. No one moves first. Steve’s breathing hard, not looking at Tony. Tony’s looking at his feet, wiggles his toes. He needs to clip his toe nails. Maybe he’ll do that  _ after  _ he drowns out the burning in his throat with some scotch.

Finally, Steve leaves. Tony watches him go. Stares at Steve’s back as Steve leaves the kitchen, the door sliding open and then shut behind him. Once alone, Tony slides to the floor, knees up and head resting in his hand. He rubs at his burning eyes and exhales a shaky breath.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes sir?”

“Am I-Did I do the right thing?”

“... If you have to ask me sir for confirmation, doesn’t that already answer your question?”

Tony pressed the palm of his hand harder against his eyes. “...  _ Fuck me _ .”

“Sorry, sir. That function is not in my programming.”

Tony doesn’t say anything in response. He just gives Jarvis the bird as that entire conversation replays in his head. “Way to go, Stark.” he shakes his head, sighing. “Way to  _ fucking  _ go.”

  
  



	3. Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write smut so here we are. Also if any of you have requests for oneshots, please feel free to ask! You can send all prompts to my tumblr found [here](gindokiis.tumblr.com).

**Burst 03**  
Desires   
Rating: E

* * *

 

The Avengers successfully completed their latest mission. Infiltrating into the Kabal to screw up their plans. Steve and Tony went undercover as Crossbones and Grim Reaper. It worked, to an extent. Until the Kabal got wise of their ruse and turned on them. Of course, Steve and Tony had made it out fine. A couple of scrapes and bruises. A slew of inside jokes, and one  _ very  _ painful moment of seeing a naked Atuma. 

 

But other than that, Steve and Tony had come back from the mission relatively unscathed. 

 

Though . . . not without a few new ideas-for  _ future missions  _ of course. 

 

“Seriously?” Tony’s sitting on the couch with a Stark pad balanced on his lap. Steve’s set up his easel, sketching out faint lines. “You wanna go through all that mess  _ again _ ?”

 

The rest of the Avengers were nowhere to be found, leaving Steve and Tony to their own devices. Not as if they  _ never were _ . Steve and Tony gravitated towards one another all the time. A magnetic attraction that neither man really ever tried to ignore. 

 

Steve sighs, bottom lip caught by his teeth as he scrutinizes his latest sketch.  _ No _ ,  _ that line didn’t look right. Erase it. Start again _ . “No. I’m not saying we go undercover again and infiltrate the Kabal.” he erases at the line that  _ refused  _ to do as he wanted, heat crawling up his neck as he speaks again, “The dressing up though. . . and being different people. That’s what I’m talking about.”

 

It takes a second for it to click in Tony’s head. The way Steve’s not looking at him but the flush on the back of his neck was  _ so damn apparent _ . Tony licked his lips and felt himself grow hard under his sweatpants. 

 

“You mean roleplaying?”

 

“I-?” Steve’s still not looking at him. He’s still erasing at whatever line isn’t doing what he wants. “Yes. That’s what I mean.”

 

“Oh,” now Tony’s thinking of all sort of raunchy situations. Like Steve as a nurse and Tony as the innocent patient who learns a thing or two about anatomy. Or Steve as a strict prison guard who liked being in control and Tony as the mouthy prisoner who riled up Steve’s gears and then some. Yup, definitely popping a boner. 

 

“ _ Oh _ .” Steve’s trying to draw again but he can’t focus. He doesn’t know why he felt the need to share this . . .  _ fantasy _ , for a lack of better word, with Tony. Not that Tony wasn’t an open guy about his kinks. That’s one of the many,  _ many _ , things he’s discovered about Tony since they started dating six months ago. Tony, while not open about his feelings or the layers of complex issues hiding underneath his sarcastic and charming exterior, is very open about what his preferences were inside and outside the bedroom. He has no qualms telling Steve in short gasps or dirty,  _ fucking filthy _ , whispers what he loves and what he didn’t love.

 

And Steve’s a pretty quick learner so it’s been a fun time for the both of them.

 

Now it’s Steve’s turn. To be the open one about all the fantasies running through his head he never had the gumption to voice. He only does it now because Tony’s always,  _ always _ , been encouraging Steve to talk. To communicate about what makes his body hum with pleasure and what makes his blood run cold. Completely hypocritical, which Tony and Steve have pointed out, of Tony but it’s how they’ve been operating so far. 

 

Up until now Steve never really wanted much. He was content to experience things as they happened, one step at a time. Learning and growing with Tony. After he dressed up as Cross Bones, infiltrated the Kabal with Tony, and realized that his dick had grown  _ painfully  _ hard under his cargo pants bantering with Tony as a different persona- _ welp _ , Steve realized that there was something he  _ was _ down for trying after all.

 

He just had to ask for it. 

 

Tony’s arms wrap around his middle, effectively stopping Steve’s maddening back and forth motion of thickening a charcoal line. Lips press against the back of his neck, causing Steve’s breath to catch in his throat. He can already feel Tony’s erection rub against his backside. Well, that’s good. Glad to know the idea of roleplaying was a thought Tony apparently enjoyed. 

 

“Hey, Steve.” Tony’s thumb strokes the skin underneath Steve’s shirt, dancing over ripped muscle and firm edges he’s memorized by heart now. “If this is something you wanna do? I’m game. 100%.”

 

A gasp escapes as Tony nibbles on the outer shell of Steve’s ear. “Yeah?” Keep it composed.  _ Keep it together even though you’re coming undone with every touch.  _

 

“Yeah,” Tony’s voice is breathless as he slides his tongue along Steve’s ear. He nibbles on the lobe and that’s it. It’s over. Steve turns around in Tony’s arms to slam their lips together. Their hard cocks rub together in the most  _ delicious  _ friction that makes both men moan. 

 

“Bedroom,” Steve’s voice drops low, authoritarian. And Tony’s cock throbs and aches in response. Steve smirks. 

 

Tony, red and panting from having his mouth devoured could only rasp out, “Bedroom,” before they took off for Tony’s room. 

 

The minute they reach Tony’s room they’re all over each other. Their clothes are strewn across the floor as their hands touch every inch of skin available. Their mouths hungrily devour one another, swallowing moans and gasps, and choked  _ oh yeses _ . 

 

Tony breaks the kiss apart, lips raw and eyes glazed over with lust. Steve has the same look in his eyes. There’s hunger and excitement there. And when Steve licks his lips and shoots his gaze down to look at Tony’s hard cock bobbing against his stomach, Tony lets loose the most  _ obscene  _ groan. 

 

“We gotta,” he wets his lips, forcing his brain to focus on more words than just,  _ want, need,  _ and,  _ your cock _ . “Talk. We gotta talk this out.”

 

Looks like it takes a minute for Steve’s brain to catch up too because all he manages is a nod in response. 

 

So they talk. Tony asks why Steve wants to roleplay, and Steve takes a minute to respond but essentially he found the idea of not  _ being  _ Captain America… liberating. Of acting in charge but deadly and playing  _ bad  _ felt really good. He tells Tony that he looked into it, a bit. Stumbled upon roleplaying of a different nature involving the blogging site, tumblr. But also how he found sites that sort of explained what it meant to roleplay: basically performing a fantasy, being you but at the same time you’re being someone else and it can be a little embarrassing, a little out of your comfort zone, but also an  _ amazingly pleasurable time  _ if both partners really get into it. 

 

They lay out the scenario: Steve’s the villain who has Tony, the hero, trapped. They have a history of fighting against each other in the past. There’s an instant connection between the two that’s raw and nerve wracking. Tony’s mouth gets him in trouble, so he’s pinned to the bed where Steve will extract punishment for being. . .  _ difficult.  _

 

They lay out the ground rules and limits about what’s okay and what’s not okay. And by the end of it all Steve’s so fucking hard he wraps a hand around the base of his cock to keep himself from coming. And Tony’s pupils are blown so wide it’s dark and Steve could drown in them. 

 

Yes. Yes this was going to be  _ so  _ good. 

 

“So…” Steve finishes securing Tony’s wrists to the bedpost, tied down with one of Tony’s many ties. He makes it loose enough so if Tony wants to wiggle free at anytime, he can. “How do we start?” He’s hovering over Tony’s naked body, their cocks brushing against each other. He has to hold back the urge to rut against Tony and finish it there and then. 

 

“Like this,” Tony’s grin is absolute filth as he closes his eyes, exhales, and reopens them. The pleasure is still there, but his glare is absolute  _ defiance _ . And his grin has turned from filthy and flirtatious to filthy and  _ devilish _ . “Really,  _ Rogers _ . A tie? You’re the world’s most dangerous villain and you couldn’t have sprung some high quality imported handcuffs?” 

 

Steve’s so caught off guard by how quickly Tony gets into his role that he laughs. Then again, being mouthy to a fault was Tony’s strong suit. Makes sense it wouldn’t take that much time for Tony to get into the groove of things. Tony laughs too, a moment of awkward tension broken from their breathless chuckles. It feels nice. This moment where  _ yes _ , they’re both a little out of their element but  _ yes _ , they were going into this together. For Steve. So Steve could play out a fantasy and enjoy himself with Tony and  _ yes _ , that made Steve go warm all over. 

 

Steve closes his eyes, his cock throbbing painfully from Tony’s words and his gaze and his  _ fucking smirk.  _ That same smirk Tony has whenever they spar or fuck and he’s getting a rise out of Steve.

 

When he opens his eyes, Steve slips into his persona. The villain. His lips curl into an  _ evil  _ grin as he cups Tony’s chin. His grip is harder than usual. He squeezes and it’s a pure delight to see the flicker of nervous excitement flash in Tony’s eyes as his smirk falls. 

 

“For someone like you? The _lowest of means_ for restraining you works just fine.” a dark chuckle escapes Steve’s lips as he strokes Tony’s chin. He relishes from the sensation of Tony’s stubble on his thumb. Relishes in the way Tony shivers just from hearing him chuckle. Steve’s nerves are vibrating from all these _little_ reactions, making his blood hum. 

 

“I’m offended. I’ll have you know that I’m the number one hero in the world and I- _ fuck _ ,” Tony’s rambles are silenced by Steve’s teeth on his neck. Steve bites down hard, lips wrapping around to suck as he alternates between his teeth and mouth. Tony’s neck is sensitive and, by the way Tony’s body trembles underneath him, purposefully quieting his gasps, it’s getting to him. 

 

Another chuckle, Steve’s arms rest on either side of Tony but he won’t touch him yet. He keeps himself propped over Tony so just the head of their cocks touch. Every time Steve moves to leave another bruise on Tony’s neck, their cocks touch with  _ just  _ enough friction. Tony bucks his hips and curses.  _ Beautiful _ . 

 

“What’s wrong, Stark?” Steve licks a hot trail up to Tony’s ear, chuckling. His voice is hoarse and sounds strange to Steve’s ears. But the way Tony’s ear flares red sends heat shooting down Steve’s spine. “No sarcastic quip? No clever and witty retort? Or…” he presses his hips down so their cocks finally touch. Tony throws his head back and inhales a sharp gas. “Does being forced into  _ submission  _ make you quiet?”

 

“I-fucking-” Steve starts a slow, steady rhythm of rolling his hips. Tony bucks his hips to meet Steve’s every thrust. His wrists strain against the tie keeping them pinned to the headboard. 

 

Electricity tingles all the way to Steve’s toes. He’s loving this. Being in control. Being vocal. Teasing Tony. When usually, it’s the opposite. But more. He wants to do so much more. So he stops rutting against Tony and forces him onto his knees and stomach. The sudden position has Tony arching his back, ass high in the ar. Steve smacks it.  _ Hard _ . 

 

“Fuck!” Tony throws his head back, eyes blown wide. His entire body’s  _ wrecked  _ by that slap. Steve does it again, a little harder, and Tony’s biting onto his lower lip to keep quiet. 

 

“You’re always pushing my buttons, Stark. Every time we fight, you get under my skin. You  _ enjoy  _ riling me up.” Steve leans forward, pressing his erection against the crease of Tony’s ass. His hands come to squeeze Tony’s ass, digging into their fullness. Enough to leave red marks on the skin for a day or two. He likes the way Tony backs up to rub his ass against his erection but he holds onto Tony’s hips and forces him stationary. Tony whines from the lack of friction and Steve grins. 

 

“It’s,” Tony’s voice is so hoarse, “one of my many great qualities.”

 

“Does getting fucked into the mattress fall under that category?”

 

Tony’s moan goes straight to Steve’s dick. 

 

“Oh  _ fuck me _ .”

 

“I will. When you’ve earned it,” Steve licks his lips and leans forward, biting onto the nape of Tony’s neck. He kisses and bites and leaves marks all across Tony’s back, moving downwards until Tony’s puckered hole hits his vision. Steve runs his thumb over the hole, watching it twitch in response. He wraps a hand around the base of Tony’s cock and squeezes. “You’re not allowed to cum until I say you can cum. Until you’re  _ begging _ me to have you dirty yourself and the sheets with your cum.” 

 

Steve rubs his thumb across Tony’s taint a few times, relishing in the way Tony’s thighs shake and his hole twitches. He teasingly pressing his thumb against Tony’s hole, as if he’s going to breach him and give him that wonderful feeling of fullness. But he doesn’t. Not right away. Steve wants to replace his thumb with his tongue and ravage Tony until Tony’s a babbling, incoherent mess. But that’s  _ regular  _ Steve. This was  _ villain  _ Steve who’s arch nemesis was in his clutches to do as he pleased with. 

 

His smile is absolutely wicked as he slips his thumb in without warning, fucking Tony slow and thorough. Tony whimpers, his hips shaking. Steve removes his thumb and slips in his index finger next. He knows exactly where Tony’s sweet spot is but he doesn’t go for it right away. Rather, he continues to be a fucking tease by either brushing just  _ below  _ it or avoiding it entirely. 

 

“God-fucking- _ not there _ .” 

 

“I’m aware,” Steve’s voice is rough. “However, I won’t give you what you want.”

 

“Mother-FUCK!” a swift slap on the ass cut Tony right off. 

 

Steve glowered, stilling his finger in Tony’s ass. “You’re in no place to backtalk, Stark. I have no qualms giving you what you want, but you  _ must  _ submit to me. If you want me to pleasure you, you will  _ beg  _ for it.” his voice is deep and low and full of authority. And Steve has to squeeze his own cock to keep himself from coming seeing the way Tony’s entire body just melts from his words alone.

 

Steve vaguely hears Tony murmur, “You’re using your Captain America voice, no fair.” and grins, cracking his mask a bit. But then Tony’s looking at him over his shoulder, hair a mess. Face flushed. And lips red from being bitten down to keep back his noses. Tony makes himself look docile, submissive. “I want it.”

 

“Want  _ what _ .” Steve gives a slight squeeze to Tony’s cock still in his hand. It’s hot and heavy and twitching, frantically begging for release. 

 

“You. To fuck me. I want you to  _ fuck me _ . With your fingers. With your cock. I don’t care. Just-please.  _ Please  _ fuck me.” 

 

Oh God. Steve’s eyes roll in the back of his head and he’s  _ so fucking close _ . He never knew the sight of Tony begging for him, for his cock. With newfound energy, Steve’s fucking Tony with his finger. He aims right for the prostate and Tony’s moans grow louder as Steve adds more fingers. He’s three fingers in and Steve just realizes he’s finger fucking Tony dry. That it must hurt like  _ hell _ , but Tony’s groans and whimpers and pants keep him going. 

 

_ I’ll take care of him when this is over. Make sure he’s okay.  _

 

“Need to cum. Please, Rogers. I need-”

 

“You want my cock in your ass, Stark?” Steve leans in to whisper in Tony’s ears, curling his fingers to brush against Tony’s sweet spot again. 

 

“Oh God yes,” Tony groans in response. “Fuck me dry.  _ Fuck  _ me.” 

 

That’s all Steve needs to hear. He removes his fingers and lines up the head of his cock with Tony’s hole. He gives no warning before he slides in, slow so Tony can fill  _ exactly  _ how much Steve’s cock fills him up and stretches him. Tony’s low, long groan sounds like pure satisfaction. The way his hole twitches and forms to Steve’s cock like a glove makes Steve’s breath stutter. 

 

“I’m going to fuck you, Stark. Hard and  _ fast _ . Gonna make that mouth of yours  _ hoarse  _ so you can’t sass me back for days.”

 

“Yes, please. Give it. Give it to me.”

 

So he does. Steve fucks Tony hard and fast. The sound of skin hitting skin reverberates the room. Tony’s a moaning wreck. He moves his hips back to meet Steve’s every thrust. Steve finally strokes Tony in time to his hard thrusts, moving faster and rougher than he usually would when they were in bed together. It’s a hard,  _ rough  _ fuck. 

 

Tony’s chanting Steve’s name over and over again. He turns his head and Steve finds the message there. Steve leans down and captures Tony’s mouth in a sloppy kiss. All tongue and teeth. And soon Tony’s bucking, back going rigid, hole twitching and milking out Steve’s cock as his orgasm hits. It’s brutal and intense as Steve strokes him through it all. Tony’s orgasm rocks Steve, sending him over the age where he’s cumming in Tony’s ass. 

 

They both still, their haggard breaths mingling in the air around them. Steve’s the first to move, slowly pulling out of Tony. His cum dribbles out and Steve feels himself growing hard again. Oh. Okay. So he likes seeing  _ that  _ happen. 

 

Tony collapses on the bed, out of breath. Steve undoes the tie, kissing Tony’s wrists over and over again. 

 

“Are you okay?” Steve whispers against the red skin. 

 

Tony nods, “Y-Yeah. I-Spanking?”

 

Steve chuckles at Tony’s small grin. “Felt appropriate.”

 

“ _ Inappropriate _ , you dirty bastard. But-yes. That was-did  _ you  _ enjoy?”

 

“Hell yes.” Steve growls, rolling onto his side and pulling Tony close. “Did I go overboard at all?”

 

“I mean, my ass and hips are gonna be sore for days but that’s fine. I like a little pain.” Tony pauses, “And being submissive, apparently.”

 

Steve swallows, “So . . . we could-?” Tony’s mouth covers his and they’re kissing, tongues sliding over one another. Tony pulls back with a grin. 

 

“Yes. We can. Whenever you want.”

 

Steve’s heart squeezes and he pulls Tony for a hug. “Thank you,” he whispers into Tony’s hair. “Now let’s go take a shower. I wanna make sure you’re clean and not hurt anywhere.”

 

“I literally cannot believe that you are capable of being so caring and so fucking  _ evil  _ at the same time.”

 

Steve grins, getting up from the bed. He picks Tony up bridal style, just to piss Tony off. Which works, Tony’s a flailing mess for a few seconds before his arms find Steve’s shoulders to cling upon. 

 

“What can I say,” Steve smirks as he leans in to kiss Tony. “It’s one of my many, great qualities.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble and oneshot requests can be sent [here](gindokiis.tumblr.com)!


End file.
